Temperence
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: [IsisXShadi] it's not easy being in love when you have tomb robbers and brothers chucking your computer out the window... plz RnR


Temperance  
  
AN: Again another request from a friend ^^'' I don't think I have ever seen this pair so. if people like it enough I will try and do some more ^^;; well plz RnR I dun't seem to get many of those any more T.T ----------------  
  
Temperance  
  
Shadi sighed and looked at the wooden door in front of him, the door to hell where monsters of unspeakable horror dwelled and where a fair maiden was trapped in the hell of her own making, that's right. Shadi keeper of all that is good and fashion challenged was at the door to the Ishtar's home. Thinking something had stolen his sanity the tanned man tapped on the door and stood back a little remembering what had happened the last time he paid the family a vist.  
  
The door creaked open and Yami no Malik, or just 'Marik' for short, was standing and glaring at him. Shadi tried to greet him. The spirit narrowed his eyes at the item keeper but Shadi wasn't phased at all by this. He'd been used to the antics of both Marik and Malik and whatever they did nothing seemed to phase him any more, other then the time Malik got drunk and stuffed noodles up his nose.  
  
"What the hell do YOU want?" Marik snapped.  
  
"I've come to speak with Isis"  
  
"She's not here so beat it"  
  
The spirit was about to slam the door shut in the others face but was stopped by a female's yell. Shadi raised an eyebrow when he heard Marik cuss followed by the blond shirking 'DAMNIT WOMAN THAT WAS MY FOOT!' and then a female's voice hollering back 'MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!'  
  
"Oh hello Shadi" Isis opened the door and greeted him with a small smile ignoring Marik who was hoping off and whining about how his toes would have bruises on them the next day.  
  
"Greetings"  
  
Shadi was always able to hide his emotions but he gave her a small smile, he had been dating the desert angel for around a year and a half now and her smiles and charm always made the thought of being around the terrible two bearable. She bowed her head a little and let the older adult into the house. It was a modest home and was decorated in the style of an old Egyptian home making it feel more homely for the family and himself.  
  
"How you holding out my dear?" He asked following the black haired woman into their living room.  
  
"Well lets just say a few alarm clocks have been missing due to someone's lazy habit's" She cast a glare at Marik as he snorted and stomped off into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah." Shadi thought it best not to go into that any more then had already been said.  
  
"Sometimes I have to remind him that the shadow realm is not a toy! And I have to yell at Malik a lot when he tries to take peoples minds with his rod, he could poke someone's eye out with that thing!" she shook her head in distaste placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Boys will be boys no doubt about that" Shadi stated and walked over to his slipping his arms around the girl's waist and kissing her on the cheek softly.  
  
"I wish they'd be boys somewhere else!" She huffed and leaned into Shadi's touch with a small smile.  
  
The two leaned closer and started to close their eyes as both got ready to share a deep and loving kiss that was until Malik burst into the room. Shadi pulled away and blinked while his koi growled like a wild cat at her sibling who was missing half his clothes.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just have a friend over." The younger Ishtar said sheepishly and turned away.  
  
"And who's that."  
  
Malik opened his mouth to say something when a white and wild haired teenager tackled him to the ground. Bakura cackled and straddled Malik who was giggling like a schoolgirl not really caring that he was making a fool of himself in the presence of Shadi.  
  
Shadi raised an eyebrow as Malik and Bakura stated to roll around on the floor knocking over a small pot plant in the process. Isis growled and leaned over grabbing the broom that had been resting by the side of the wall and started to prod the two.  
  
"What have I told you two about sex in public?" She hissed out.  
  
"Stop hitting us with you method of transport woman!" Bakura retorted and was whacked upside the head by the wooden poll.  
  
"ROOM, NOW!" Isis yelled.  
  
Bakura held his head in pain as Malik blinked pulling himself off of the floor and grabbing Bakura by the scruff of the neck and dragged him along the floor. Soon both deranged teens scuttled off into Maliks room and moments later noises were heard. Both Isis and Shadi sweatdropped and walked into the living room and made themselves comfy on the sofa.  
  
It seemed at times like everything and one just wanted to break the two up but despite Shadi's mission and Isis's siblings and dedication to her work they both staid strong since their love for each other was far more deeper then anything else. Shadi leaned over and kissed the young woman making her blush innocently. When they were together they both felt ageless; it was like they were young and trying to find their ways in life and love like two teenagers.  
  
But this was much more then puppy love. Shadi held Isis's hand in his and they began to talk about things and laugh with each other till they heard a lot of noise from up stairs. Marik could be heard screaming 'DEMON OF THE UNDERWORLD!' and then Malik going 'That's not very nice! It's only Bakura!'  
  
"Better see what's going on" The woman sighed and stood up brushing down her long dress.  
  
"I think you might need backup" Shadi stated and followed his koi up stairs.  
  
They stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Bakura and Marik chanted something in ancient Egyptian while lugging Isis's computer along the hall. Malik was waving his arms and trying to stop the two but he didn't get very far till his pants fell down and he tripped over. Isis looked on in horror as Marik and Bakura walked to the open window and the chanted stopped and was replaced with a count down.  
  
"On the count of three!" Marik chimed.  
  
"1" Bakura added and bounced the computer.  
  
"2" Marik added and smirked looking out the window.  
  
"3" Both said and chucked the computer out of the window both leaning out to watch its demise.  
  
Both burst into a fit of giggles when they watched it smash on the ground and just missing a poor black cat who skidded out of the way in time. Bakura pouted a little since he missed the cat but carried on laughing anyway. Shadi looked to Isis and waited for the woman to go into her raging bitch mode that she often got in when it came to the spirits.  
  
"WHY IN RA'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She yelled with such force Bakura's hair was blown back and Marik had to shield his face from the spittle.  
  
"It beeped at us!" Marik pouted.  
  
"It was trying to take our souls!" Bakura added clinging to Marik's arm. "You don't HAVE souls! Your pretty much dead as it is!"  
  
"Oh yeah.." Both said and looked a little sheepish.  
  
It's true what they say 'hell have to fury like a woman's rage' and now they were going to witness this first hand. Things were not going to be good, Isis gritted her teeth and was about to through punches when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turned to face Shadi who shook his head a little. He was truly her voice of reason and the one Marik and Bakura owed their after lives to.  
  
"You all better leave the house now or it will be safe to say Ryou's yamiless and I'm an only child" She said in a calm tone and closed her eyes, hell could she feel a headache coming on from all of this.  
  
All three looked at each other and scrambled out of the house no doubt to cause some other poor souls a lot of pain and suffering although right now Isis didn't care if they went to England and took over the world by thinking the crown jewels were items.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shadi asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Yes" she said softly and placed her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.  
  
"At least they're gone now"  
  
"Shadi, those three are like a bad smell or Joey Wheeler's lack of an IQ, it never goes" She smiled when he kissed her forehead.  
  
He always knew how to make her feel better it was as if what had just happened was nothing any more, she was in her loves arms and calm again. She ignored the noises she heard from outside of 'HEY THAT'S MY COMPUTER' followed by more chants. It wasn't her problem now right?  
  
"I could always use the scales to get rid of them." Shadi trailed off looking down and into the woman's eyes.  
  
"As much as I wish I could hang them at times I can't get rid of them, after all we are just your normal everyday dysfunctional happy family right?" She smirked a little.  
  
"Maybe we could add to the erm 'clan' someday" Shadi blushed a little and looked away.  
  
"Is the world ready for another Ishtar?" She giggled and cupped Shadi's chin turning him to face her and planted a deep kiss on his lips.  
  
"As long as their not like Malik we should be alright" he chucked after pulling away from the kiss.  
  
Family and friends are always there even when you don't want them to be but if you have that special someone to help you cope it all seems worth while. The family grows and friends come and go but love is much more solid when you find it. And to have a family like the Ishtars and have a koi that sticks around that just proves its very, very deep love.  
  
The door downstairs swung open and caused a small pot to fall off of a shelf and the shatter noise echoed up the stairs, both winced a little but shrugged it off and went back to kissing, the three boys came up the stairs and saw the two.  
  
"Free porn!" Marik blinked.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww just..ewwwwww" Malik cried and pulled at Bakura's hair trying to hide his face.  
  
"I think we should go." Bakura said backing the others back down the stairs.  
  
"I here they have a computer across the street."  
  
The troublesome trio left as fast as they had returned leaving the two to enter another deep kiss. When they pulled away they looked at each other before laughing at the effect which they had made from their show of love.  
  
"I love you koi" Isis said with a bright grin.  
  
"The feelings mutual"  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
